Alive
by Hinata Himura
Summary: Mi humilde version sobre el seisouhen con algunos giros inesperados... Todo lo que le paso a Kenshin realmente sucedio?


**Gracias Watsuki-senpai por crear a estos grandiosos personajes que me encantan y**

**Sobre todo gracias a los que leen y se toman la molestia de dejar un review. **

_Seisouhen ("Desde mi cielo…") _

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como si me encontrara en el fondo de un poso vacío, después de una terrible caída, pero, a pesar del dolor que me embargaba, me di el lujo de distraerme y mirar a todos lados, pues no tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba, pero la distancia y la oscuridad nublaban mi vista, así que comencé a recordar mis últimos momentos de lucidez mental, ¿donde había estado anteriormente, y como había llegado a ese lugar horrible? Pero una cosa era segura, ese lugar era mejor que el que pude ver cuando Enishi me hizo vivir el infierno en vida, que conocí como "jinchu" de pronto decidí salir de la penumbra de mi mente y mis malos recuerdos del pasado, que de nuevo me atormentaban como en muchas ocasiones de mi triste vida, para pensar un poco mas positivamente, y con la esperanza de salir de ahí y volver a ver la luz, sentir de nuevo el calor y disfrutar, una vez mas del hermoso regalo que la vida me dio, que pensando con egoísmo, podría decir que fue en recompensa a todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado, por mas merecido que lo tuviera, estaba agradecido por semejante premio del destino… Kaoru… mi bella, preciosa, esposa…

- Un momento… - pensé cuando de pronto pude ver ahí arriba, una luz, parecida a la que tu le dabas a cada día de mi vida, su calidez era semejante a la que tu eras capaz de brindarme a cada momento que pasábamos juntos, pero… ¿Podría ser? ¿Acaso era posible encontrarte cerca de un lugar tan horrible? Pero si así era, debía ser por que yo de nuevo te había arrastrado junto conmigo como cuando te soñé en aquel horrible lugar lleno de huesos y cadáveres, justo para alguien como Shishio y tal vez, para mi, por que a pesar de que me hiciste vivir en un paraíso terrenal, y que pude vivir junto a un ángel de cabello azabache y ojos azules cual paisaje de mar y cielo juntos, a pesar de eso mi lugar era aquel, puesto que soy humano, y como tal he de cometer errores, incluso mas que cualquier humano normal, hasta el punto de llegar a ser un hitokiri capaz de acabar con tantas vidas, como un demonio, era posible que me salvaras… ¿una vez mas?

Todo parecía indicar que así era, una vez mas aparecías para ayudarme, y dar todo de ti para que yo estuviera bien, sacrificándote por mi una vez mas, causándome sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me sentía culpable de que siempre tuvieras que cargar con mis problemas, pero, por otro lado, alivias mis penas y mi dolor y me das la alegría y fuerzas necesarias para levantarme y vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, gracias a tu ternura sincera y tu noble alma pura… Poco a poco mi vista comienza a aclararse dejándome ver un poco mas cerca tu bello rostro, casi como magia parezco salir del agujero y estar mas cerca de ti pero… no me gusta nada a donde esta llegando esto… claramente puedo ver lagrimas, derramándose sin parar sobre tus mejillas, un semblante triste ensombrece tu rostro, que ahora veo llorar muy cerca de mi, creo que hasta puedo sentir tus cabellos cayendo con gracia sobre mi cuerpo… Por Dios… Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo no se mueve… No podía mover un solo dedo de mi cuerpo, no podía si quiera abrir mis labios para decirte lo mucho que te amaba y como se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos al verte llorar por mí y no poder tranquilizarte, no poder secar tus lágrimas, mover los cabellos de tu rostro, abrasarte y besarte… Me sentía triste, como un inútil, pero, ¿Por qué razón no podía hacer nada? No podía levantarme, ¿como es que seguía en ese lugar cerca de ti? Lo ultimo que recuerdo… es que Sanosuke me ayudo a llegar hasta ti, pude volver a Tokio, y pude abrazarte de nuevo, me sentí tan completo… pero claro, fui un completo idiota al marcharme y dejarte sola, ¿como es que no pude apreciar mi vida junto a ti, y nuestro hijo?… nuestro pequeño Kenji… Mi vida era perfecta y nunca lo pude ver por que aun me atormentaba la culpa de mi pasado como asesino… eso era… mi vida…

"_Ahora que esta todo en silencio,_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón…"_

Otro de mis sentidos se fue, lo he perdido, ahora no puedo tocarte, no puedo escuchar tu llanto, tu voz, no puedo sentirte sosteniendo mi cuerpo, abrazada a el, y solo puedo ver tu cabello, ya que no puedes apartar tu rostro de mi pecho, y a pesar de que me siento inmensamente triste, puedo sentir algo de paz en el ambiente, solo quisiera, solo desearía poder volver a decirte que te amo, eso es lo que de verdad siento, y que quisiera que nunca lo olvidaras…

"_Os quiero decir adiós…"_

Muy a mi pesar creo que es hora de marcharme, así que esta será mi despedida final, aun que quisiera quedarme mas tiempo junto a ti, no deseo verte llorar, ni sufrir así por mi, que no valgo la pena, así que, lo mas adecuado para ti es seguir adelante, y vivir, para nuestro hijo y por todas las personas que necesitan de ti, Yahiko, Tsubame, y al parecer su pequeño, que pronto llegara, y por muchas otras personas que merecen ser tocadas por un poco de tu bondad…

"_Por que ha llegado la hora, _

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí, _

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir…"_

Ese es mi deseo, volver a verte feliz, y se que así serán felices también los demás, mis amigos, mi familia, por eso no quiero verte llorar, es tiempo de que muestres tu fortaleza como siempre la has tenido escondida dentro de ti y te levantes de nuevo aun que yo ya no este junto a ti para ayudarte, y ser feliz contigo, todos los demás te necesitan, y me preocupo mas que nada por Kenji, Yahiko, Tsubame y… por su puesto, por ti…

"_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar, _

_Me gustaría, volver a verte sonreír…"_

Así que por favor… no quiero, no puedo verte llorar, Kaoru, me lastima, y mucho… no llores cielo, y vuelve a vivir, y por mas que me duela, por mas que me retuerza de celos, si es necesario vuélvete a enamorar, si eso te ayudara a ser feliz y a volver a sonreír, que así sea, para mi lo mas importante eres tu, y lo que mas quiero es volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, como tanto me gustaba antes, pues me hacia sentir lleno, completo, con vida… Feliz…

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte…" _

Así es, no me importa el costo, para mi es mas importante que nada, tu felicidad, y eso nunca cambiara por que te amo, te amo a tal punto que nunca, o mejor dicho, jamás, jamás podré olvidarte, pues ahora puedo recordar el estado en el que me encontraba, pero eso nunca me importo, yo lo único que quería era cumplir la promesa que hacia a mi corazón latir, y le daba fuerza a mi cuerpo, para levantarme, y volver a intentar acercarme mas, a la única imagen de mis pensamientos, que inundaba mi mente sin dejar mas espacio a mi cerebro para otros pensamientos, regresar y… volverte a ver…

"_Y solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme…"_

No puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta donde lo hemos hecho, y de nuevo me siento culpable, por que, no merecías todas las preocupaciones que te di, y de nuevo te pido disculpas, ya que nunca quise involucrarte en ello, mas sin embargo siempre terminaba igual, así paso con Jine, Shura, Saito, Shishio, Shougo, Enishi… hubiera querido darte mas momentos felices, compartir contigo mas alegrías y ser el causante de muchas de tus sonrisas, pero incluso ahora, solo he conseguido arrancarte lagrimas, y de nuevo me pregunto, que puedo hacer por ti, para que no te sientas mal, y puedas volver a sonreír aun que ya no sea para mi…

"_Hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida…_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

"_Te cuidare desde aquí…"_

Aun recuerdo como comenzó todo, y doy gracias al cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino, el haberte encontrado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, aun que pensándolo bien fuiste tu la que me encontró a mi, que ironía, me impresiona ver las vueltas que da la vida, y pensar que gracias a Goheh, tuve la oportunidad de escucharte decir esas hermosas palabras que durante diez años no había escuchado, desde entonces solo parecías adivinar que era lo que yo necesitaba escuchar, y desde esos momentos yo ya sentía algo por ti, mas fuerte que amistad y que llegaba mas aya de amor fraternal, era mucho mas que eso, aun que al principio nunca te lo dije, de hecho en mi vida no te dije muchas veces todo lo que sentía por ti, todo lo que te amaba, y lo feliz que me hacías sentir, al contrario te di mas penas y preocupaciones, cosa que solo me hacia sentir mas desdichado, incluso hoy, incluso ahora que tengo que irme y dejarte, una vez mas, pero siendo esta la que mas me duele y me lastima, y no puedo hacer nada, no soy capaz, lo único que puedo hacer es estar al pendiente de ti, y admirarte desde donde esté, pero… siempre estaré junto a ti y de alguna manera, te cuidare desde aquí…

"_Se que la culpa os acosa, _

_Yo susurro al oído podría hacer mas, _

_No hay nada que reprochar…"_

Se que siempre quisiste aliviar mis penas, compartir mis tristezas y llevar sobre tus delicados hombros el mismo peso de la carga que siempre llevaba conmigo, y aun que agradezco el noble gesto, me siento culpable por dejarte solo eso, quisiera que te quedaras con algo mas de mi, algo que te hiciera sentir orgullosa, algo que te hiciera recordar lo mucho que te amaba, intento decírtelo, intento dejarte un susurro al oído, pero no lo escuchas, quiero hacer algo mas, quiero hacer algo mas por ti, para ti… para, que sepas que no tienes que cargar mas con ese peso que nunca debiste llevar, no era justo, sigue siendo injusto ahora, por eso no quiero que te lamentes o que llores mas por mi, lo que deseo con todo mi corazón, y con toda mi alma y mis fuerzas, es verte feliz…

"_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal,_

_Y solo veo, todos los besos que no te di…"_

Ya no hay mas oscuridad, ya no hay mas culpa, no hay nada mas que me nuble la mente y me impida ver lo que realmente es importante, solo quisiera haber tenido esta lucidez mientras estuve con vida, regresar a los momentos que pasamos juntos y darte todo lo que no te di, estar vivo para ti, viviría para hacerte feliz, y verte a ti y a mi hijo sonreír a mi lado, juntos, como antes, si tan solo pudiera, haría lo que fuera por regresar, justo como lo hice ayer… regresar a tus brazos, a donde pertenezco, a mi hogar…

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte…_

_Y solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme…_

_Hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida…_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…" _

Aun hoy, recuerdo todo… desde el primer momento que te vi, hasta el ultimo momento que estuve junto a ti, y así será por siempre, por que nunca… jamás podré olvidarte, y siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, y de nuestro hijo, en quien deposito toda mi confianza para que sea tu soporte, y te ayude a enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se presente, así como no lo hice yo… se que por mi sufriste mucho, y yo no te lo impedí, aun que quise, pero nunca pude explicártelo, nunca supe bien como expresar lo que sentía en esa clase de situaciones, mientras que tu… solo te dedicabas a perdonarme, ignorar que sabias perfectamente que yo no podía decir las cosas que me atormentaban, y solo me sonreías tratando de ayudarme de alguna manera, sin saber que eso, era lo mejor que alguien podía haber hecho por mi, o simplemente me hacia bien por que eras tu, tu eras mi medicina, para cualquier mal, aun que nunca te lo haya dicho, por eso y por el gran amor que te tengo, que siempre te tuve… y ahora, que ya no estoy junto a ti…

"_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi, y muero otra vez si lloráis…_

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar, y soy feliz…"_

Cada vez que me recuerdas, cada vez que me invocas con tu dulce voz diciendo mi nombre, me revives, me reanimas, y me haces sentir inmensamente feliz, así como cada vez que lloras me siento inmensamente triste, y muero de nuevo, sin ánimos de seguir adelante y solo puedo pensar en como ayudarte, pero cuando te veo levantarte de nuevo junto a nuestro joven hijo solo para que el siga adelante y vuelvo a verlos sonreír, puedo volver a disfrutar verlos desde donde me encuentre, y volver a ser feliz…

"_No llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar…_

_Nunca me olvides, me tengo que marchar…"_

Solo un favor mas te pido amor mío, no llores mas… si es necesario que otro hombre te ayude a borrar el dolor que yo te he causado que así sea, haré lo que pueda para verte feliz no importa el precio, aun así, quisiera que no me olvidaras nunca, aun que me tenga que ir ahora…

"_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte…_

_Y solo el viento sabe, lo que has sufrido por amarme…_

_Hay tantas cosas, que nunca te dije en vida…_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo, y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…" _

Me tengo que marchar, pero, Kaoru, mi vida, nunca podré olvidarte… espero que me perdones por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi… hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije, y que desearía poder hacerlo ahora, ¡que eres todo cuanto amo! Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…

"_Desde mi cielo, os arropare en la noche…_

_Y os acunare en los sueños, y espantare todos los miedos…_

_Desde mi cielo os esperare hasta invierno…_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan, la libertad y la esperanza…"_

Me tengo que ir, pero desde donde sea que me encuentre, hacia donde sea que vaya, nunca te abandonare, te veré en tus sueños, y ahí me veras siempre, vigilando que estés bien, y dándote mi apoyo para lo que necesites, alejando tus pesadillas y tus miedos, y esperare, hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos así sea en otra vida o en el cielo, yo te esperare, hasta que llegue el momento para estar juntos de nuevo…

"_Yo nunca os olvidare…"_

…

- Kenshin…

Pude escuchar mientras dejaba atrás mi sonrisa ilusa para abrir mis ojos y boca, y mirar rápido hacia la dirección de donde podía escuchar el sonido, ese sonido que me hacia sentir un dolor inmenso, que creí no poder empeorar, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que eso era posible, cuando te vi llorar diciendo que mi cicatriz había desaparecido, entonces el dolor se hizo mas intenso, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarte, o calmar tu llanto…

- Kaoru…

Intente llamarte, pero sin respuesta, no podías escucharme, no podías verme y no podías sentir mas que mi cuerpo inerte sobre tus piernas, y la fría piel de mi frente sobre la tuya…

No resisto mas verte así, no quiero dejarte, no mas… quiero quedarme contigo, si solo pudiera…

- Kenshin…

De nuevo te escucho decir mi nombre, llamarme pero ahora la voz es diferente, ahora es un llamado mas desesperado y un poco menos triste, lo que aumenta mi sorpresa, entonces no eres tu quien llora por mi bajo la lluvia de sakura?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Oh Tae-san!

- Por Dios Kaoru-chan te ves muy mal deberías descansar yo me ocupare de Ken-chan…

- Okaa-san (Mamá)… Okaasan! - Gritaba el pequeño pelirrojo saliendo detrás de la joven de ojos rasgados y corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió con un calido abrazo y una dulce sonrisa, para después mirar a la joven de ojos rasgados.

- Tae-san, debo quedarme aquí, no quiero dejarlo….

- Pero Kaoru-cha…

- NO puedo irme y dejarlo aquí. - Interrumpió la pelinegra. – quiero estar con el y ver si algo le hace falta. – Pero si te pediré que cuides de Kenji, no es bueno para el quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, solo espero que no sea un problema para Yahiko. – rió la joven de ojos azules, mientras la mujer de ojos rasgados respondía de igual forma.

- No lo creo, ya veras que el y Tsubame se encargaran muy bien de Kenji, Tsubame lo adora…

- Y el a ella pero Yahiko…

- Esa es simplemente su forma de actuar pero estoy segura que lo aprecia mucho, para ellos actuar de esa forma es como un juego. – rió de nuevo la mujer de ojos rasgados.

Kaoru repitió el mismo gesto… – Si, tienes razón, Yahiko siempre ha sido muy orgulloso y no muestra fácilmente su lado amable…

- Y dime, Kaoru… ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte aquí?

- No lo se, Megumi-san me dijo que lo mas seguro era que Kenshin se recuperara pronto pero aun no despierta. – dijo mirando con tristeza al hombre que estaba sobre un Futón al lado suyo, para luego tomar el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos, para luego besar su frente con ternura y despedirse de el con una dulce sonrisa. – Por favor no les des mucho trabajo a Yahiko y Tsubame-chan, si Kenji? Pronto regresaremos a casa los tres juntos para jugar…

- hai… - respondió no muy convencido el pequeño Kenji al saber que no podría hacer travesuras con Yahiko y todo por que su madre tendría que quedarse en ese lugar con su padre y para colmo le había hecho prometer portarse bien… aun así no le quedaba mas remedio así que suspiro y fue hasta donde estaba la mujer de ojos rasgados para tomar su mano y alejarse rumbo al akabeko donde estaban Yahiko y Tsubame… - Haha (madre)… - suspiro al llegar aun así comenzaba a extrañar a su madre y como jugaba y le hacia travesuras a su padre…

Mientras tanto esas dos personas en las que el niño pensaba se encontraban en la clínica Oguni, Kaoru simplemente no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin, quien después de estar un buen tiempo moviéndose y murmurando al parecer entre sueños, de pronto abrió los ojos, y Kaoru lo miro sorprendida…

- ¡Kenshin!! ¡Por Dios, no te levantes!! – dijo colocándole las manos sobre el pecho para que no se moviera.

- Kaoru…

- Baka ne, no te puedes mover así de pronto ¿que no ves que aun te encuentras en un estado delicado? A menos que no descanses como se debe no te repondrás pronto para regresar al dojo con Kenji…

- Kenji… oro, ¿delicado? ¿Que me paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

- baka. – dijo divertida la mujer kendoka. – ¿pero que no lo reconoces? Esta es la clínica Oguni. – se detuvo con sorpresa al mencionar el nombre. – ¡Megumi! Iré a avisarle que ya has despertado, ni se te ocurra moverte ya regreso… - dijo saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

- Oro… pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Ah! – se quejo el pelirrojo. – ¿por que me duele tanto la cabeza? – de pronto comenzó a recordar…

**Flash Back…**

- Himura, han pasado 15 años pero quiero pedirte que me hagas un último favor… una última vez…

- La tensión en la nación se esta avivando… con toda seguridad estallara una guerra….

- Comprendo que luchar se opone a tus principios, pero luchando, veras por ti mismo que nosotros combatimos por la paz…

- Yamagata-san…

**Fin del F. B.**

- Aquí esta, ¿lo vez? Te dije que había despertado… - dijo Kaoru mientras entraba en la habitación con Megumi detrás de ella, quien tan pronto llego al lado de Kenshin comenzó a revisarlo…

- Gracias al cielo. – la doctora suspiro aliviada. - parece que ya esta bien…

- Megumi-dono…

La mujer de cabello largo sonrió. – Bueno te lo encargo Tanuki ahora tengo que revisar otros pacientes vendré en un momento para ver como sigue Ken…

La kendoka la miro con desconfianza… - seguro… - dijo en tono sarcástico. – Lo más probable es que esos dichosos "pacientes" no sean más que el aho (tonto) de Sanosuke – rió burlesca…

- Oro… ¡¿Sano?! ¿Pero que hace Sano aquí? Y el y Megumi-dono…

- Ah si… gomen, Kenshin gomene, debes estar confundido Sano llego cuando aun estabas inconciente…

- ¡Y a todo esto, ¿cuando me quede yo inconciente?! – el pobre Kenshin comenzaba a desesperarse…

Kaoru suspiro… - creo que tendré que explicarte todo desde el principio ¿ne? Bueno si recuerdas que tenemos un hijo llamado Kenji ¿cierto? – dijo con una voz y un rostro amenazadores, si ese baka no los recordaba a ella y a su hijo lo golpearía tan fuerte que desearía no haber despertado…

- Hai (si), hai lo recuerdo…

ding, ding, respuesta correcta… así que Kaoru decidió continuar…

- Todo era normal hasta que un día llego el señor Yamagata y te pidió que pelearas por el para que la nación estuviera en paz…

Kenshin miro rápidamente su brazo y se sorprendió… - pero… yo estaba enfermo… y tu… Kaoru… - tomo su mano para ver su brazo y luego miro sus ojos con alegría. – ¡Estas bien!

Ella lo miro con ternura y acaricio su mejilla con la mano que tenia libre. – Si Kenshin, ¿por que te extraña que este bien? te tengo aquí conmigo…

- Pero Kaoru yo… bueno dime ¿que sucedió después de eso?

- Después de eso tu te sentiste mal por la situación pero no querías ir por que habías dicho que ya no usarías la sakabattou que además le habías dado poco antes a Yahiko, además dijiste que estábamos Kenji y yo, y no querías dejarnos solos pero tenías ayudar de alguna manera así que decidiste ir para ayudar a los heridos pero me prometiste que seria tu ultimo viaje y después volveríamos a estar juntos los tres como antes…

- ¿Cómo antes? ¿Solo fui a un viaje?

- ¿Si que no lo recuerdas aun? Los tres vivamos muy felices en el dojo cuando el señor Yamagata llego y tu te decidiste a ir cuando el baka de Sanosuke te golpeo en la cabeza dejándote inconciente casi una semana y ocupo tu lugar por eso ignoraron su búsqueda y perdonaron sus supuestos "crímenes" y ahora ha estado muy cerca de Megumi. – termino con una risa burlesca.

- ¿Cómo es que me golpeo tan fuerte para dejarme inconciente?

- eso no nos lo ha querido decir a nadie, aun que me imagino que Megumi-san debe haberle sacado algo pero tampoco quiere decirme…

- No importa Jo-chan eso es para que no subestimen el poder del gran Sansa… - Dijo Sano entrando a la habitación junto con Megumi…

- ¡Ha! Ya lo sabia ja, ja, ja sabia que ese era tu paciente Megumi…

- ¡Que…! Pero si serás tonta, Tanuki, soy la mejor doctora de aquí es obvio que sea una mujer ocupada no es necesario que lo mal pienses… - le grito furiosa y con sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo sangre.

- Vamos Kitsune ya es oficial ¿o no? Ya no lo niegues, estás loca por mí. – dijo colocándole el brazo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Kenshin y Kaoru disfrutaban de la escena riendo a carcajadas, era muy divertido ver a esos dos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Pasaron dos días en los que Kenshin seguía delicado, pero todos estaban ahí acompañándonos, Sanosuke y Megumi-san, Yahiko y Tsubame-chan, Kenji, Tae-san, y cuando al fin pudimos regresar al dojo creí que era el mejor momento para decirle a Kenshin la noticia, ya que todos lo sabíamos excepto el, así que un día decidí reunirlos a todos para comer juntos en el dojo y se lo dije, hubieras visto la cara que puso tu padre…

**Flash Back…**

- Bien… creo que ya todos saben por que los reuní aquí…

- Ya, Kaoru, ¡me muero por ver el rostro de Himura! – Misao era la más enérgica de todos como siempre…

- Pequeña, creo que debes dejar que Kamiya se encargue de eso, ella lo hizo la primera vez así que debe de poder hacerlo bien la segunda vez…

- ¡Aoshi! Como siempre le quitas la diversión a las cosas. – Misao, volvió a sentarse desanimada, aun que nunca dejo de verse feliz por que su relación con Aoshi había mejorado mas de lo que esperábamos ya hasta eran marido y mujer…

- Ya díselo Tanuki…

- ¡Si hazlo Jo-chan!

- Cierto, ya no puedo esperar por ver su reacción, que mala eres busu…

**Fin del F. B.**

- Yahiko como siempre un grosero igual que megumi, aun que ellos dijeron que la venita de mi frente estaba por estallar yo no lo creo…

**De vuelta al F. B.**

- Esta bien… Kenshin… ¿que te parecería tener otro hijo?

- ¡ORO! ¿O-otro hijo? B-bueno Kaoru… creo que eso deberíamos pensarlo cuando estemos solos ¿no crees?

- Baka… - trate de contener mi enojo para no golpearlo… - Digo que vamos a tener otro hijo…

- ¡Oro! Orooo… estas… de nuevo… ¡Kenjiiii!! – Kenshin se puso como tomate parecía que su cara era parte de su cabello y luego comenzó a correr buscando a Kenji… - Kaoru ya le dijiste…

- Sii Kenji ya lo sabe… - fue divertido ver como todos respondían al mismo tiempo…

- Si, Kenshin… ya le dije a Kenji, esta muy contento de tener un hermanito… o hermanita…

**Fin del F. B…**

Después de eso, Kenshin detuvo su búsqueda para abrazarme ja, ja aun que cuando quisimos ver a los demás ya no había nadie así que Kenshin y yo decidimos ir a buscarlos no sin antes darnos un beso fugaz ja, los alcanzamos y como es de costumbre y característico del grupo la tarde transcurrió entre juegos y risas, y unas cuantas discusiones, hasta que todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Misao tiene la ilusión de que el hermanito o hermanita de Kenji no sea mucho mayor a su hija o hijo, claro que eso me lo dijo sin que Aoshi se diera cuenta o se habría incomodado mucho, yo pienso igual que ella espero que los tres se lleven muy bien, igual espero que todo siga marchando como hasta ahora, y los cuatro vivamos felices juntos, ahora que Kenshin y yo ya hemos dejado durmiendo a Kenji quise contarte esto para que tengas dulces sueños ahora ya sabes la historia de cómo vino tu hermanito y como llegaste tu…

- Kaoru…

- ¿Que sucede Kenshin?

- Ai shiteru…

- Yo también te amo Kenshin… con todo mi corazón…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bueno no se ni como quedo esto ni como lo hice ya que fue un día muy difícil pero espero que aun así haya quedado bien y lo que sea que piensen me lo hagan saber _n.nU_ bueno sentí que tenia que hacer esto cuando vi un video que hice con esa canción no se como es que lo hice tan triste así que quise usar ese tema en algo mas alegre y aprovechar para dar mi versión del final de los ovas de seisouhen que estuvieron terriblemente tristes _TT—TT_ pero en fin espero que les haya gustado leer esto que como dice el sumary tiene algunos giros inesperados _n..nU_ en fin que estén bien sayonara…_


End file.
